The Clown
by Fujoshi137
Summary: pernahkah kalian bayangkan bahwa senyumam seorang badut itu diliputi dengan kepalsuan. sebuah senyuman yang tidak tulus. seringaian gamang. seringaian itu begitu menakutkan. membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. /KyuMin story/BL/ONESHOT/gak jelas -"


_**The Clown**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfiction KyuMin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari buku 'Jakarta Penuh Hantu 3' dan ff dari author ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **Happy reading^0^**_

 _-'Clown`-_

 _ **Bibirnya tetap tersenyum walaupun di dalam ia sedang menangis.**_

 _ **Ia akan datang membawa keceriaan meski ia sendiri tengah dirundung duka.**_

 _ **Dialah si tuan badut yang selalu berusaha menghibur.**_

 _Tapi, pernahkah kalian membayangan bahwa senyum seorang badut diliputi oleh kepalsuan._

 _Sebuah senyuman yang tidak tulus._

 _Seringaian gamang._

 _Bahkan seringaian itu begitu menakutkan._

 _Membuat bulu kuduk berdiri_

-`Clown`-

Lee Sungmin seorang pria yang sangat suka dengan kesunyian. Hampir setiap sorenya ia habiskan untuk duduk seorang diri disuatu taman bermain yang telah usang. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kuning kecoklatan pada tanah yang mulai gresang. Lee Sungmin membenarkan letak jaket yang tersingkap karena angin kencang.

"Mendung.." pria manis itu menatap sendu langit diatasnya. Semilir angin semakin sering menerpa tubuh yang dibalut jaket itu.

 _ **Srak srak**_

Sungmin menoleh begitu mendengar gemersik semak dibelakangnya, lalu ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan suara berisik itu. Ia menunduk dan memainkan kakinya yang menjuntai dari bangku taman ke tanah, menimbulkan debu tipis berterbangan.

 _ **SRAK SRAAK!**_

Sungmin mulai jengah dengan suara itu, sungguh ia hanya ingin ketenangan disini. Namun suara itu begitu menyebalkan, mengganggu ketenangannya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret, _namja_ manis itu menuju semak yang lumayan tinggi disana demi mencari asal suara yang mengganggunya.

"Siapa kau?" Sungmin berujar datar kepada sosok didepannya. Yang diajak bicara hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedikit terganggu.

"Suara itu menggangguku. Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?" Sungmin mulai jengah ketika ocehannya tidak dianggap sama sekali. Seorang yang ada didepannya tetap dalam posisinya, berjongkok membelakanginya dan mengais tanah, seperti tengah mengubur atau membuat lubang, Sungmin juga tidak tau. Terlebih lagi, seorang itu memakai kostum badut kelinci berwarna putih yang sedikit kusam karena terkena tanah lengkap dengan kepala kelinci yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawaban itu terlalu singkat dan terkesan dingin dari balik kostum itu. Sungmin mulai jengah, ia memutar bola matanya muak ketika suara _'srak srak'_ garukan antara sekop lumayan besar dan tanah kembali terdengar. Dengan malas ia kembali ketempat duduknya semula. Hari makin gelap, padahal jarum jam ditaman itu baru menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Rintik-rintik kecil hujan sudah turun satu persatu.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang" Bisik Sungmin pada diri sendiri, kemudian ia mulai menaikkan tudung jaketnya guna menghadang tetes-tetes hujan membasahi kepalanya. Ia tidak menghiraukan seseorang dengan kostum kelincinya dibalik semak-semak itu. Ia langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan santai sambil memasang _headset_ nya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Sungmin meletakkan sepatunya ke dalam rak disamping pintu. Lalu ia mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan air dari tudung jaketnya.

Walaupun ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan anjing kecilnya, ia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengatakan 'aku pulang'. Ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Semua sudah pergi pada kejadian kebakaran yang menelan rumahnya dan mengambil nyawa adik serta kedua orang tuanya. Saat kebakaran, ia tengah berada ditaman seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, dan segera lari menuju rumahnya ketika asap hitam mengepul dari arah kediamannya, saat itu juga semua orang menatapnya dengan iba. Semua orang terlihat sangat sedih. Namun Sungmin tau, itu hanya sebuah belas kasihan. Setelah itu, mereka akan kembali menggunjing tentang ia dan keluarganya. Karena itu, ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Terkesan _antisosial_ dan selalu menyendiri, namun ia masih harus berinteraksi dengan orang-orang karena ia bekerja disebuah _caffe_ didekat rumahnya demi menghidupi dirinya dan anjingnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua cemooh tetangga ataupun yang lain, yang ia pedulikan hanya ia masih bisa mendapatkan ketenangannya didalam rumahnya tanpa ada yang mengusik.

"Hey, kawan." Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengusap gemas anjing kecil berwarna putih didepannya.

 _Gggrrrr GUK! GGRRRRR!_

"Ada apa?"

 _GUK! GUK! GUK! GGGGRRRRR!_

"Kau ini kenapa, Sin?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah. Kemudian kembali menatap anjingnya dengan cemas.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Sungmin menggendong anjing itu kemudian berlalu menuju ruang tengah, kemudian berlanjut ke arah dapur. Sekilas ia melihat keluar jendela.

"Hujan Sangat deras. Mungkin akan ada badai malam ini" Ia kemudian merunduk untuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dilaci bawah. Kemudian memfokuskan dirinya untuk membuat makanan, semua angin yang membentur kaca jendelanya tidak ia hiraukan. Hingga ia selesai, ia baru menutup celah kecil pada jendelanya. Jendelanya sedikit berlubang dibagian pinggir, maklum rumah yang ia tempati adalah rumah tua.

"Siapa itu?" Bisik Sungmin. Ia menatap tajam objek dibalik pohon besar didepan halaman rumahnya. Seperti seseorang. Ia menggunakan baju panjang berwarna putih dengan bulatan besar berwarna pink tengahnya. Keadaan diluar rumah sangat gelap karena tumben sekali tetangga di samping rumahnya tidak menyalakan lampu tamannya.

"Sepertinya pernah ku lihat" Sungmin semakin memajukan tubuhnya hingga menghimpit tempat cuci piringnya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan orang lain, namun ini sedang hujan lebat dan sepertinya akan ada badai besar. Orang gila mana yang berada diluar saat cuaca seperti ini? Kira-kira begitulah yang Sungmin pikirkan.

"Eh? Menghilang?" Tanpa sadar ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika _siluet_ didepan sana tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia kemudian mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian dia membawa dua mangkuk ditangannya yang berisi makanan.

.

.

' _Berita malam ini. Pemirsa, pada sore tadi ditemukan mayat seorang wanita paruhbaya yang terkubur di taman yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Korban bernama Soo Jye Hyo berumur sekitar 54 tahun. Diduga ia tewas karena dibunuh oleh-'_ **PIP**

"Hhh~ pembunuhan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi pembunuhan. Oh ya, bukankah bibi Soo kemarin mencaciku? Tidak kusangka dia mati secepat itu. Pantas saja rumahnya gelap." Sungmin menatap datar tv yang telah dimatikannya barusan sambil kembali memasukan ramen kedalam mulutnya. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela saat dirasa ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Aneh sekali hari ini.." Ia segera menghabiskan ramennya kemudian segera meletakkan mangukuknya yang telah kosong ke dapur, di ikuti oleh Sin yang menggigit erat pinggiran tempat makannya untuk kemudian membawanya kepada Sungmin.

"Terimakasih" Sungmin tersenyum simpul menerima mangukuk itu. Ia harus segera tidur, jika tidak besok ia akan terlambat.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur." Sungmin segera mengangkat anjingnya ke dalam kamar untuk tidur. Tanpa tau, sosok itu sebenarnya tidak hilang, hanya saja tersamar oleh gelapnya malam.

-`Clown`-

Hari ini Sungmin terlihat datang lebih pagi dari biasanya, karena hari ini dia mendapatkan giliran untuk bersih-bersih di _caffe_. Ia menggosokkan tangannya, udaranya dingin. Ini baru jam lima pagi, sedangkan _caffe_ buka pukul setengah delapan pagi nanti. Datang terlalu pagi memberikan keuntungan baginya, suasana sepi dan tenang bisa didapatkannya lebih lama. Menyenangkan jika datang sepagi ini.

 _Du du du~ eum ya ya~_

Sungmin bersenandung kecil mengikuti nada yang mengalun dari _headset_ yang ia gunakan. Tiba-tiba ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu menyadari ada sebuah pergerakkan dari arah depan _caffe_.

"Siapa?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, poninya yang menjuntai menutupi mata kanannya sehingga sedikit membuatnya sulit melihat.

"..."

"Ada orang disana?"

Hanya suara angin yang berhembus. Diam-diam Sungmin mematikan lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi. Sekitar dua jam lagi _caffe_ baru buka, sedangkan pegawai sendiri akan berdatangan pukul 06.30 atau jam 7 tepat nanti.

"Jika ada orang menyahutlah! Jangan seperti orang bisu!" Sungmin mulai kesal. _Mood_ nya dalam sekejap menurun drastis.

"Ada~" Suara itu sangat lirih. Seperti terbawa angin pagi. Suara _bass_ , dan kalau tidak salah ia pernah dengar suara itu.

"Siapa Kau?" Sungmin memicingkan matanya tanpa merubah sedikitpun posisi tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya- tidak ada" Suara itu kembali menyahut. Entah dari mana.

"Siapa- kau? Jawab- aku!" Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya dengan mendesis.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" kembali, sahutan datar itu mengalun melewati telinga Sungmin.

"Kau menginginkan apa dariku?"

"Aku ingin melindungimu, dan membalaskan kekesalanmu"

Sungmin terperanjat, ia diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Namun ia kembali menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Iya" Sungmin menahan napasnya. Ia seperti sedang bermain papan _ouija_ dari Jepang. Sangat berdebar.

"Kau- apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku?" Sebuah pertanyaan tidak penting memang.

"Aku telah menghilangkan orang-orang yang mengganggumu"

"Menghilangkan?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung

"Yeah, membunuh" Sungmin tercekat mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Aku akan terus mengawasimu" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Ia membeku, benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Semakin lama suasana tenang yang begitu menyenangkan tadi berubah menjadi mencekam.

 _ **Ckleek**_

 _ **Triiing**_

Sungmin semakin membeku. Bahkan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Suara pintu terbuka dengan suara denting bel yang terdengar makin membuatnya membeku. Terlebih suara tapakkan kaki yang semakin mendekat. Sialnya, ia lupa menyalahkan lampu depan. Sedangkan ia sedang ada diruang karyawan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang depan. Terlebih ia sedang membelakangi ruang depan.

"Sungmin _hyung_ , kenapa melamun?" Ryeowook – rekan kerja Sungmin – ikut melonjak kaget begitu Sungmin berjengit kaget akan tepukkannya dibahu. Dan tatapan heran ia tunjukkan kepada Sungmin yang menghela napas lega dengan cukup keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak apa" Sungmin sedikit terengah karena menahan napas tadi, ia menggeleng kecil kemudian kembali membereskan bangku-bangku yang berantakkan. Ia melirik sekilas pada jam dinding di atasnya, rupanya sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Pantas Ryeowook sudah datang.

"Wook- _ah_ , apa kau tadi- didepan apakah ada orang?" Sungmin bertanya ragu pada teman dengan tubuh mungilnya yang sedang berganti seragam disampingnya.

"Uh, kurasa tidak. Tadi didepan gelap, kau tidak menyalakan lampunya _hyung_?" Ryeowook menjawab dengan kepala yang masih tersangkut pada kerah kaosnya.

"Aku lupa menyalakannya." Jawab Sungmin. Kemudian dia berjalan keruang depan untuk menyalakan lampu depan. tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencari saklar lampu, sedangkan tubuhnya menghadap depan untuk mengawasi sekitarnya.

 _ **PLIP**_

Dalam sekejap semua lampu menyala menyinari ruang depan. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berjalan cepat kearah belakang _caffe_. Orang itu sekilas terlihat menggunakan sebuah baju panjang berbulu dengan kepala berbentuk kelinci-

"Kostum itu- Badut yang ada di taman!" Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika ia mengingat pakaian itu. Ia langsung berlari menuju pintu belakang demi mengejar sosok berbalut kostum kelinci putih itu. Tidak ia hiraukan pekikkan Ryeowook yang bertanya padanya. Tatapannya hanya fokus kepada gang sempit dibelakang _caffe_ untuk menemukan sosok itu. Dan benar saja, sosok itu baru berbelok pada pertigaan didepan sana. Kostum itu. Apa mungkin ia yang berbicara padanya tadi?

Sungmin menghela napasnya kemudian melangkah masuk kembali kedalam _caffe_. Didalam ternyata sudah banyak pegawai yang datang, sepertinya hanya dua atau tiga orang lagi yang belum datang.

"Teman-teman, kita kehilangan satu pegawai kita. Bibi Soo Jye Hyo, ia ditemukan tewas kemarin sore. Mari kita doakan dia" sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar Woohyun selaku pemegang tanggung jawab tertinggi di _caffe_ berbicara. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ' _Amin'_ berturut-turut. Setelah semua orang selesai, Sungmin baru masuk kedalam ruang pegawai.

"Oi, Sungmin- _ah_ kau sudah de-"

"Sudah. Aku sudah dengar. Aku turut berduka cita mendengarnya."Sungmin memotong kata-kata Woohyun dengan nada datar. Kemudian dia melangkah berlalu untuk sekedar membereskan sedikit ruang depan.

' _kau lihat itu? Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu?'_

' _kau benar. Kurasa tingkat antisosialnya sudah terlalu tinggi'_

' _Hey! Sudahlah! Ayo, kembali bekerja! Apa yang kalian ributkan?'_

' _Kalian tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu!'_

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar perbincangan beberapa pegawai. Ia juga mendengar suara Woohyun dan Ryeowook yang membelanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi hal itu.

Satu persatu para pegawai mulai keluar dari ruang pegawai untuk menempati posisi masing-masing. Sungmin kali ini berjaga disamping pintu _caffe_ untuk menyambut para pengunjung, posisi para pegawai selalu berganti setiap satu atau dua bulan sekali.

Beberapa pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Sungmin hanya menyambut mereka dengan senyuman tipis. Beberapa saat Sungmin terus mengucapan selamat datang pada para pengunjung yang berdatangan, kemudian matanya menangkap satu objek di salah satu toko didepan _caffe_.

"Itu badut kelinci yang sama. Sedang apa dia disana?" Sungmin masih menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah badut dengan kostum kelinci agak kusam yang sedang menyalami beberpa anak kecil. Sesekali juga ia tetap menyambut pengunjung.

"Apa dia bekerja disana? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Badut itu menghadap samping karena menyalami beberapa anak kecil yang datang kepadanya. Sesekali ia melihat badut itu menoleh kearahnya, namun saat tau Sungmin sedang memperhatikannya, badut itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Terus seperti itu. Tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat. Waktu untuk para pegawai untuk beristirahat.

" _Hyung_ , kemari. Temani aku makan" Ryeowook menarik pelan Sungmin yang kini sudah berada di samping meja kasir, tatapan matanya masih tertuju lurus kedepan.

"A-ah, ya.. tentu" Sungmin agak kikuk menerima ajakkan Ryeowook. Anak itu selalu seperti ini. ia selalu berusaha mendekati Sungmin, walaupun kadang tidak dipedulikan.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Jarang sekali kau terlihat tidak fokus" Ryeowook menggeser bangkunya kemudian mendudukan dirinya disana. Tangannya membuka bekal yang ia bawa, kemudian memberikan satu _sandwich_ daging yang ia buat ke tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak apa. Hanya ada sedikit yang menggangguku belakangan ini" Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang difokuskan kepada _sandwich_ ditangannya.

"Ceritalah padaku. Aku siap mendengar ceritamu!" Mata Ryeowook berbinar. Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Ryeowook, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Eum, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu Wook- _ah_ "

"Hum, tanyakan saja.."

"Selama beberapa bulan ini kau selalu berjaga dibagian depan, dan aku baru kali ini berjaga didepan. Eum, apa badut itu selalu ada didepan jalan sana?"

"Badut? Kurasa disekitar sini tidak ada badut _hyung_ " Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan _sandwich_ nya.

"Kau yakin? Badut dengan kostum kelincinya. Di depan toko beberapa blok didepan _caffe_."

"Tidak _hyung_. Tidak ada badut selama aku bekerja didepan."

"K-kau yakin? Badut yang disan- Eh?" Sungmin terdiam dengan tangan yang masih menunjuk kedepan, matanya sedikit membulat terkejut. Badut kelinci didepan sana sudah tidak ada. Padahal seingatnya tadi sebelum Ryeowook menarik tangannya, badut itu masih ada.

"Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya" Ryeowook ikut mengalihkan matanya demi menemukan objek yang ditunjuk Sungmin. Namun disana hanya ada pohon-pohon yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin.

"A-ah, tidak. Lupakan, lupakan." Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya dan terenyum canggung. Ryeowook hanya terdiam, kemudian kembali memasukkan _sandwich_ kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

"Sungmin! Kemari Kau! Dasar manusia tidak berguna!" Teriakan terdengar dari dalam ruang ganti pegawai. Sungmin yang sedang membereskan bangku-bangku diruang depan segera menghampiri pekikan itu. Di _caffe_ hanya ada dirinya, wanita itu dan juga Woohyun. Sedangkan yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin muncul dengan wajah datarnya. Sementara wanita yang berteriak tadi menatapnya dengan muak dan jijik.

"KAU! Kau apakan bajuku, heh?! Lihat! Semuanya terlihat sangat mengenaskan!" Wanita itu terus mencakcak dengan menunjuk-nunjuk seragam yang ada didalam lokernya. Sungmin melihat kedalam loker itu, benar saja, baju wanita itu terlihat ada beberapa cabikkan disana. Beberapa juga ada yang berlubang. Sepertinya itu ulah serangga atau apa, Sungmin juga tidak tahu.

"Tapi aku tidak membereskan loker pegawai tadi pagi"

"Lalu siapa lagi yang berbuat seperti ini?! Mengakulah!"

"Bukan aku. Aku tidak melakukan-"

"Sungmin tidak mungin melakuan itu."

Tiba-tiba semua mata menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari pintu depan _caffe_. Seorang pria dengan menggunakan kemeja dan jeans, dengan rambut ikal yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Maaf, anda siapa? _Caffe_ sudah tutup sejak satu jam yang lalu." Woohyun yang kebetulan membereskan kasir didepan memperhatikan pria didepan sana.

"Aku? Aku kekasih Sungmin. Jaga bicaramu, nona." Dengan suara datarnya pria itu melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang berada didalam ruang pegawai. Kemudian dia menarik pinggul Sungmin untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau kekasihnya? Aku tidak menyangka pria seperti dia memiliki kekasih. Oh ya, tuan tolong ajarkan dia sopan santun untuk tidak merusak barang orang seenaknya." Park Yejin menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya pada Sungmin, lalu berpaling untuk membereskan barangnya.

"Seharusnya kau yang menjaga ucapanmu, nyonya Park" Ucap Woohyun ketika wanita itu melewatinya untuk mencapai pintu depan. Omongan itu tidak digubris sama sekali, wanita itu terus berjalan lurus hingga mencapai pintu, kemudian hilang diantara gelapnya malam.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu." Sungmin berujar dingin. Tangannya sibuk mengambil beberapa benda miliknya yang sedikit berantakan dimeja.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun" Pria itu memperkenalkan diri tanpa disuruh. Ia masih memperhatikan pintu yang tadi membawa gadis itu pergi.

"Aku tidak peduli" Jawab Sungmin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pria itu, kemudian memberi salam kepada Woohyun untuk pulang.

"Ye, hati-hati Sungmin." Balas Woohyun, ia memberikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pergilah" Ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"..."

"Kau mau apa dariku?"

"..."

Sungmin meneruskan langkahnya. Suara tapakkan kaki dibelakangnya masih terdengar, namun ia menghiraukan itu. Untuk apa mempedulikan orang yang bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Aku akan mengawasimu" Ucap tiba-tiba pria dibelakangnya. Dan detik itu juga suara tapakkan kaki dibelakangnya tidak terdengar lagi. Sungmin dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang namun pria itu sudah tidak ada.

-`Clown`-

Pagi ini Sungmin libur. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dirumah, sedangkan Sin pergi jalan-jalan sendiri. Karena terlalu bosan, ia menyalakan televisinya kemudian saluran berita langsung menyambutnya.

' _Hingga saat ini korban kecelakaan sedang dirawat intensif dirumah sakit. Berita lainnya kini datang dari rumah seorang wanita muda diBusan. Wanita berusia sekitar 24 tahun itu ditemukan tidak bernyawa dengan tubuhnya yang tersayat-sayat oleh benda tajam, juga terdapat bekas tusukan dibeberapa tempat. Polisi hingga kini masih menyelediki penyebab kematiannya.-'_

Sungmin menatap serius tv didepannya. Korban yang dimaksud adalah Park Yejin. Ia tahu itu karena pakaian korban sama dengan pakaian yang dipakai oleh Yejin saat ia ingin pulang kemarin.

"Siapa yang berbuat it-"

"LEE SUNGMIN! YA! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

Sungmin terlonjak sedikit dan langsung bergegas untuk membuka pintu yang terus digedor kencang.

"JAGA PELIHARAANMU YANG MENJIJIKAN INI! Dia merusak tanamanku!"

 _ **Brugh!**_

 _ **Braak!**_

Sungmin terperanjat. Didepannya, Sin terbujur lemah dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Setelah orang itu menutup pintunya keras, Sungmin segera merengkuh tubuh anjingnya yang lemah.

"K-kau tidak apa? S-sin?" Sungmin menatap getir anjingnya yang hanya bisa bersuara lemah. Sepertinya tadi ia dipukuli, terlebih tadi anjing itu juga dihempaskan begitu kasar. Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Ia kemudian segera membawa tubuh dengan darah yang sesekali menetes itu pergi untuk mencari dokter hewan. Persetan dengan biaya yang mahal, yang terpenting sekarang hanya Sin yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

.

.

' _T-tidak! Ku-kumohon, maafkan aku!'_

 _ **Brugh!**_

 _ **Aarght!**_

' _Kumohon.. ka-kasihanilah aku!'_

Ini pukul 4 sore, dan Sungmin baru kembali dari dokter hewan, sedangan Sin dirawat disana. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara gaduh dan juga suara orang mengampun. Ia berjalan mendekati semak-semak yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, kemudian dia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sebuah gudang usang dibelakang rumah tetangga yang memakinya tadi.

Disana terlihat tetangganya itu mengaduh-aduh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Pria tambun itu terus mencoba merangkak menjauh, tapi terlihat kesusahan.

"Ada apa ini?" Sungmin terus menatap was-was didepannya. Ia sepertinya melihat ada seorang lagi didalam sana, namun orang itu terhalang oleh pintu gudang.

' _Kasihan katamu? Kau lihat dia menangis? Kau menyakitinya hanya karena tanaman brengsekmu! Dan kau meminta kasihan dariku!'_

 _ **AAARGH!**_

Sungmin memberanikan dirinya maju lebih dekat. Ia sediit bergeser untuk mengumpat dibalik pohon besar yang menghubungkannya langsung untuk melihat kedalam gudang itu.

' _Kau akan merasakan ini. UNTUK LEE SUNGMIN!'_

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka sempurna. Yang ia lihat didepannya sulit dipercaya. Tubuh tambun pria itu berwarna merah karena darahnya sendiri. Disana, terilhat seseorang dengan kostum kelincinya, dengan sebuah pisau daging yang cukup besar ditangannya. Badut itu menghujamkan pisau itu kearah paha dalam pria itu kemudian mencabutnya dengan keras. Kemudian dia beralih pada lengan pria itu. Ia mulai merunduk, berjongkok didepan pria yang tengah menahan sakit. Dengan kekehan samar sang badut menggores pelan lengan kanan itu, dari pangkal hingga jemarinya. Tetes demi tetes darah jatuh kelantai. Badut itu seakan belum puas akan karyanya, ia kemudian meraih wajah itu, tanpa belas kasihan badut itu menggoreskan pisaunya dalam pada bagian pelipis hingga rahang bawah. ia menolehkan sebentar kepalanya ke luar karena terdengar gemeresik dari semak.

Tanpa peduli pria didepannya sudah merintih sakit, ia mengambil sebuah pistol paku yang ada diatas rak perkakas digudang itu. Dibidiknya kedua betis didepannya, kemudian..

 _ **DOOOR! DOOOR! PETS!**_

 _ **Aaargt!**_

Dua paku telah menancap sempurna dikedua betisnya, teriakan nyaring penuh pilu terdengar. Sekarang pria dengan tubuh besarnya itu tidak bisa melarikan diri. Ia menjatuhkan pistol itu, kemudian meraih pisaunya lagi.

' _Ketahuilah. Kau berani membuat air matanya menetes!'_

satu tusukan dia arahkan pada pangkal paha kiri, kemudian dia menyeretnya, mengoyak daging itu, terus mengarahkan pisau tajam itu hingga pisau itu mencapai ujung kaki kirinya.

Lee Sungmin hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. Badut yang ia lihat didepannya begitu bringas, kini kostum putih itu terdapat noda merah darah yang terciprat karena ulahnya yang terus menusuk tanpa henti. Badut yang digemari anak-anak.. ia begitu sadis.

Sungmin segera menyamakan dirinya dengan lebar pohon begitu kelinci – badut – itu keluar gudang. Ditangannya kini ada mayat pria tambun tadi dan sebuah skop besar ditangan lainnya. Bunyi orang yang menggali mulai terdengar, hingga beberapa menit kemudian suara itu menghilang. Diganti oleh keheningan mencekam. Ini sudah malam, matahari tidak ada lagi disinggasananya.

"Aku tahu kau disana" Suara itu. Suara bass yang sama, suara yang dingin dan datar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan badut itu kini hanya beberapa meter darinya.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Teriak Sungmin dengan suara tercekat. Badut itu berjalan perlahan kearahnya. Masih dengan skop dan bau darah anyir yang mengikutinya.

"..."

"Jawab aku! Brengsek!"

Tanpa kata, kepala kelinci itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sedikit demi sedikit seorang pria dengan rambut ikal yang berantakan dan juga muka datarnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Lee Sungmin.."

"K-KAU!" Sungmin semakin tercekat. Pria dibalik kostum kelincinya itu menatap datar dirinya, namun sedetik kemudian pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku pernah bilang bukan, aku akan melindungimu dan membalaskan kekesalanmu"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" Air mata menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Pria yang masih menggunakan baju kelinci itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Aku, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Cho Kyuhyun siapa?! Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"Kau lupa, hm? Ingat ini?"

"J-jaket. Jaketku! Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?!" Sungmin segera merebut jaket coklat dari tangan Kyuhyun. Itu jaketnya saat ia kecil. Jaket yang ia berikan kepada seorang anak yang selalu dikucilkan dulu, dan anak itu menggunakan jaketnya untuk menenangkannya saat kebakaran dulu- tunggu!

"Kau anak. Kau anak kecil itu?!" Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Terimakasih kau telah mau menjadi teman pertamaku dulu. Aku tidak menolongmu, Min. Aku hanya mencoba berterimakasih kepadamu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih menatap lekat dirinya.

Sungmin mengerjap matanya pelan. Ia membawa pandangannya menuju jaket ditangannya. Waktu ia berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun, ia mencoba mendekati seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang dikucilkan karena semua orang menganggap anak itu _psycopath_. Anak lelaki dengan rambut ikal itu dicap sebagai _psyco_ karena ia pernah mencoba membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Dan saat itu, pria ikal itu juga mencoba membantu menenangkannya waulpun tidak Sungmin perdulikan. Sungmin yang masih remaja dulu terlalu tertekan akan kepergian anggota keluarganya dan semua cemoohan orang lain yang menganggap keluarganya lelah mengurus Sungmin yang mempunyai kelainan psikis.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai sekarang?"

"Karena kau milikku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau hanya miliku, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti milikku yang berharga. Dan juga untuk membalaskan dendamku" Kyuhyun kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Tatapan sendu itu mengingatkannya pada tatapan sedih _namja_ berusia sepuluh tahun yang dulu pernah ia tolong. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Mengusap pelan punggungnya, kemudian meletakkan dagunya pada kepala Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan menjagamu. Izinkan aku untuk selalu melindungimu." Bisikkan lirih itu membuat satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata seorang Lee Sungmin. Baru kali ini, selain Kim Ryeowook ada yang mau memperhatikannya. Bahkan sampai seperti ini.

"Tolong jaga aku, Kyuhyun"

-`Clown`-

Dengan begitu, maka kalian akan melihat sang badut dengan kostum kelinci berwarna putih dan beberapa aksen pink disana. Ia menyambut anak-anak dengan ramah, menyambut para remaja atau orang tua dengan baik untuk menghibur mereka. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik kostum itu terdapat sosok yang mengerikan jika ada yang mengganggu Lee Sungmin.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun kini tetap berjaga didepan sebuah toko berjarak beberapa gedung dari _caffe_ tempat Sungmin bekerja. Jika Lee Sungminnya tersakiti atau terganggu, maka ia takkan segan untuk melakukan yang _menurutnya_ seimbang dengan yang Sungmin rasakan.

Sedangkan Lee Sungmin, pria manis itu kini bisa lebih membuka diri pada beberapa pegawai di _caffe_ , terlebih pada Woohyun dan Ryeowook. Jika disana masih ada yang mencemooh atau mengganggunya, ia tidak peduli. Mungkin besok mereka akan ada diberita, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

 _Percayalah, dibalik sosok yang bisa menghibur disana juga terdapat sosok yang lain._

 _Disaat tertentu dia akan menghibur semua orang dengan kostumnya yang lucu._

 _Namun, dibalik itu jika dia melihat yang terkasih terluka, maka kostum itu digunakannya sebagai kedok untuk melancarkan aksinya untuk membalasnya dengan_ _ **seimbang**_ **.**

 _ **Orang yang suka menghibur orang lain, biasanya bisa berbuat yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka sebelumnya..**_

 _ **END...**_

 _ **0o0o0**_

 _ **Annyeong, annyeong! Hakhakhak.. saya lagi seneng nulis belakangan ini. ini juga berguna buat nyari inspirasi ff yang onoh :'v**_

 _ **maafkan saya membuat ff aneh, gak jelas, sok sadis ini.. sumpah, iseng -,- juga saya lagi pengen buat ff yang sadis-gagal- :3**_

 _ **okee segitu ajaaa, maaf jika banyak typo(s), gak dapet feel, gak jelas, atau yang lainnya.. huuhuhu...**_

 _ **revieww sangat saya butuhkaaaan T_T hehehe**_

 _ **gomawoooo^^**_

 _ **(120715)**_


End file.
